Not My Idea of a Good Time
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. It's a night out in Hoenn, but what happens when you throw a casino and alcohol into the mix? PKS, QS, CS, IS, VS, Wally/Lisia, KS (minor) and Brendan/Brianna. T for alcohol usage and language.


**So, not only is it my birthday today... I found out (through a PM convo) that I share my birthday with** **AdorableSkitty** **. So Skitty, since I know you love May and Drew, this is just a little something I concocted in between assignments. I only own the storyline. Rated T for gambling, alcohol usage (because the two go together) and swearing. Possible fourth wall breakage and of course: craziness.**

 **The gambling age in the Pok** **émon world is the same as the drinking age: 18. The age that those can go for their driver's test** _ **and**_ **get their license without all that logging business (if you don't live in the United States, then you likely have no idea what I'm talking about. I think this might only be true for my state, but if you've got a similar law and you want to share, by all means. Do so) is 16 and then those can go for their permits at age 14. They can also start driver's ed (or just learning to drive period) at 12. You'll see why I'm mentioning this.**

* * *

 **Not My Idea of a Good Time**

(A casino in LaRousse City)

"Who would've thought that all the guys would go gambling and just leave us here?" May asked, sitting at the bar.

A scoff was heard. "I didn't, you know," he said.

"I'm glad that my Wallypop doesn't gamble," Lisia said, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

Misty and Brianna were talking about Surskit. "Well, when you're traumatized like that," Brianna said before sipping her cocktail. "I can see why you'd be nervous. However, some Surskit tend to display more Water-type characteristics than Bug-type ones."

"Hey Bren, do you know how to play pool?" Ash asked. Misty turned and looked at her boyfriend. Brendan soon came to the scene.

He smirked at Ash. "It's been a while, but yeah, I do," he said as he looked to the bar. "Wally, you're more than welcome to join us."

Wally shook his head before ordering a rum and Coke. He thanked the bartender. "Well, it's a good break from roulette, but let's see if we can get a couple of others to join us," Ash said and gave Misty a hopeful grin.

"You know I'm not into _that_ kind of pool. I've played once or twice, but Lily's the best and she's in Johto," Misty said before taking a swig of sangria. *

The young Master Circuit competitors were soon joined by Jimmy, Paul and Nate. Nate and Jimmy went to the table and Paul went to the bar, letting Dawn sit with Marina. Rosa was smiling on her face. "I think I'll save this," she said, revealing her winnings from the slots machine.

"I'll try the apple mango on the rocks," Paul said. He was appointed a designated driver, as was Rosa. Nonalcoholic for him, but quite honestly, he didn't mind.

Wally looked at the Sinnoh native. "You don't play pool, Paul?"

As he waited for his drink, he turned. "I do, but I'm just not in the mood. Tonight's a special night for me," he said and Dawn was just in awe at the drinks.

Marina giggled as Jimmy and Ash went to the bar. "Let's get some beer," he said to Ash.

Brendan feigned offense, as did Drew. "C'mon, leave us out?" Drew teased as Wally mouthed to Ash what Drew would drink.

"Damn. I'm surprised that you can rent out a casino for a night and only invite select others," Jimmy said as he handed Marina one of the menus.

"Ooh," she said. "I think I'll try piña colada first."

Dawn nodded, ordering the same. It was a night to celebrate the 5 young men (Ash, Jimmy, Brendan, Paul and Nate) getting into the Master Circuit. There would be more times like this when they found out who the sixth person (the representative of Kalos) is. Paul had truly buried the hatchet with Ash and tolerated Jimmy's high-energy. Paul had the same mind as Brendan when battling: focus. He hadn't known Nate that long, but Paul was rather interested in the region. Plus, Nate _did_ have a familiar Pokémon with him. **

Wally's rum and Coke had finally been given to him. He took a sip and shook his head. "Rum a little too much, little brother?" Drew teased. Lisia gave her boyfriend a pleading look to ignore his brother.

"So what? One wrong comment and I will not hesitate to have Gallade knock you out for the night," Wally said and ordered a bottle of Coke.

Ash couldn't help but snicker. "And I think we've met Misty's counter in temper," he said and unfortunately for him, the Cerulean leader heard him. She finished her second glass of sangria before confronting Ash. ***

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked Ash hotly. Ash blushed slightly and before the raven-haired young man could say anything, the bartender had increased the TV's volume.

Most of the eyes were on the TV, or rather the young man on it. "And welcome back to Gym Freaks! I'm April and I'm here with former Shalour City gym leader Gurkinn and the Master Circuit competitor from Vaniville Town: Calem Lafleur!"

The bartender rolled his eyes as they were interviewed about what their ranks were at the Battle Chateau. "So Calem," April said, placing a hand to her earpiece. "I'd like to know if you can confirm the following: you're dating Kalos Queen and Rhyhorn racer Serena Paschall, the Battle Chateau is a requirement for the other circuit competitors and you'll be introducing your fellow competitors to Mega Evolution. What's true and what's not?"

Ash and Brendan shared a grin. Ash had traveled through Kalos and Brendan (being the son of Hoenn's esteemed Professor Birch) also knew about Mega Evolution. Though Lisia and Wally also knew about it, they just didn't know as much. "Oui. Sere and I are dating, I am 90 percent sure about that and the last bit of information is classified," he said. Misty noticed that Calem had black hair that reminded her of someone (in its style) and piercing gray eyes that at the moment read he was bored. ****

"What do you have to say about that, Gurkinn?" April asked.

Gurkinn was well-known for his wit. "Didn't you just hear Calem? Neither Korrina nor I would be able to tell you that. You would have to speak to the Master circuit panel."

As it went back to commercials, the bartender took a sharp breath. "No surprise that it's Calem," he said as he expertly slid the Coke bottle to Wally.

Wally heard Drew's voice in his head. 'He must be new here. I think we'd know mom and dad's employees,' and Wally agreed with his brother.

'Actually, I feel like I've seen him somewhere before, but I can't think of where,' Wally replied before opening the bottle. He looked at the bartender who wasn't looking back. "Thank you for the Coke," he said, hoping to get the bartender to turn. He didn't succeed. The bartender bowed his head.

"Don't mention it," was all he said. He had midnight blue hair, a bit darker than Dawn's. He had grabbed a glass and started filling it, likely making another drink. "Miss Rosa, have you decided what you wanted for tonight?" he asked.

Rosa looked at him. "Pineapple berry frenzy sounds good," she mused and Nate looked at her as another bartender came out. The other bartender had light blonde hair and a case of beer.

"It's one of my favorites. The Cheri berry garnish is optional," she had said.

Rosa and Wally were in thought about different things. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like some vanilla and lemon for my rum and Coke," Wally said. The male bartender opened a cabinet and reached into it.

"Hm. I like to spice things up once in a while. Sounds good," Rosa said and the female nodded.

The group (well, the ones that were focused on that topic, anyway) wouldn't learn their names until hearing it from the other. "Man. Gym Freaks seems just as bad as the National Gymquirer. What do you say, Harris?" the girl asked.

Harris was focused on handing Wally a small shot glass and a dropper for the vanilla. Wally found his emerald orbs watching Harris. "Hmph. Hard to say, but I think they're equal, depending on the topic, Liv," Harris replied. Wally blinked as he watched Harris turn. "Some prefer the cheap method of lemon juice, but I say only use that if you don't have the real deal."

Liv smiled before giving the masters in training (minus Paul) their drinks and Drew a bottle of beer. Miller, to be exact. Liv's light blue eyes seemed to contrast her hair. "So, why is it that we haven't seen you before?" Drew asked bluntly.

Liv looked at Harris. "Well," Harris began, looking in between the Haydens, "I'd have to say it's because we travel. We're still trying to finalize our move to LaRousse." Harris flickered his brookite orbs to Rosa's drink. *****

"Mmhm," Liv added.

Jimmy appeared to be counting and Paul's back was to him. "Hey Paul," he said. "We've divided the teams. It's Ash, Brendan and me versus Drew and Nate."

Paul rolled his eyes at that. "Good for you," he said.

If there was anyone in the group who could push Paul's buttons (better than Ash) …

"So we need to even it out, plum boy," Drew said and Paul gritted his teeth at that.

Paul's fourth glass had been slid to him and as he was more focused on drinking, May had a retort. "And you'd call _me_ unoriginal, Saladhead. Maybe Paul doesn't know how to play," she said.

Marina said nothing as Jimmy raised a brow. Paul Rebolledo had an interesting past. He had acquired different skills and talents along the way. Was it a bad memory? "Aw, come on, Paul," Jimmy pleaded. "You know Mr. Goodshow thinks you're an athletic star."

That was true. Charles Goodshow was known for analyzing the training methods of other trainers and due to Paul's …extreme methods, he had strength to match a Fighting type. He ordered some water. "It's on the house Friday," Harris said.

Paul got off the barstool and picked up a cue stick. "Fine, but I think it'd be better for _your_ safety if we didn't play on the same team," he said, onyx orbs boring into Drew's emerald ones. While the balls hadn't been all gathered, Paul decided to show them what he knew. He used the cue stick behind his back and hit the cue ball towards the 9 ball. The ball rolled seamlessly into a corner pocket. "I think I'll switch. So it's me, Jimmy and Drew versus Ash, Paul and Nate," Brendan said. (1)

Harris was cleaning out a wine glass. "Now _that's_ something a pool shark would pull," he said.

Paul smirked. "Yeah. Whenever dad wasn't training, this was one of his stress relievers. He taught Reggie and I learned from one of his teammates. Competitive stuff," he said. (2)

So, the guys started their first game of pool. "I'll rack em," Nate said smiling as he placed the triangle around the fifteen balls. "Let's start with 8 ball because I haven't played in a while." (3)

Throughout the game, Harris explained to the girls (mostly Dawn and Marina were interested) with Rosa chipping in here and there. It was a game not for scoring, but things got serious when Ash said that he had plans for the next two rounds: cutthroat and 9-ball. In between their games, the guys went to the bar to sit for a bit before getting back into it. Since Wally was in the mood (and with Paul's encouragement), he'd tease Drew if he missed. Drew, Nate, Brendan and Paul were the only ones playing. "So close," he said. Lisia looked at him, not having been listening and Wally quickly explained what he knew. [4]

Paul had switched fruity drinks (all nonalcoholic) throughout the game. He took a sip of his lime/blueberry and smirked. "Watch how it's done, Hayden," he said. He downed the rest of his drink and Wally's green eyes flicked back and forth between his brother and Paul.

Ash had switched to sangria because he liked it every now and then. "Paul's got something up his sleeve," he whispered to Misty. Everyone was focused on the concluding moments.

The bar was mostly silent, other than the occasional background noise as Paul focused. "Spot shot," was all he said before hitting the cue ball in between the 7 and the 9 ball. Because of the positions and the physics, the off-white ball curved, made an audible -smack- with the 9 ball, which started rolling and it hit the far-left pocket. By then, other workers from the casino/bar showed up. Paul sipped his water and said, "Game over. Looks like I win."

Dawn (who was somewhat tipsy) got off her bar stool and went to congratulate her boyfriend. "Congrats, Paul," she said. Liv and Harris nodded at each other.

"Now if you ask me," Liv began, "I'd say Paul has the talent of a surgeon." (5)

Paul nodded at that and gave Dawn a quick peck. "Thank you," he said and decided to order a drink. "Can I get a glass of White Zin for the lady?"

Most of the employees were male, but there were a few females who "awwed" at that. The guys decided to break and get the girls out to the casino. The only ones left were Paul, Dawn, Lisia, Wally, May, Nate and Rosa.

To the untrained eye (and those who didn't know him), Nate looked (and sounded) as if he was sober. However, he's on his sixth drink and he's getting ready for some whiskey. "So," he said to Harris. "Where in Unova are you from?"

Harris gave a small smile. "Floccesy," he said, cleaning out a champagne flute. "These are a pain in the rear to clean."

The Unova trainers exchanged glances. "Doesn't sound like it," Rosa said and because Harris was more focused on the glass in his hand, Liv answered.

"That's because when his mom was 4 months pregnant with him, his parents moved from Black City to Floccesy Town," Liv said. "What's next, Miss Martin?" she asked. Rosa thought for a minute before looking at Paul. As the night had been going on, the two exchanged fruit combinations.

Rosa looked to him, knowing that he was trying to pick his combo. "What's the 'Governor's Mansion' in the box midway through?" Rosa looked at her own drink menu.

"Ah, good stuff," Harris began. "It's a peach/tea punch of sorts and it's considered to be a nonalcoholic variant of the Virgin Sunrise if memory serves." (6)

"We'll go for it," Rosa said and Paul gave a curt nod. Nate was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. He placed his arm (well, he tried to) around Rosa's neck.

He drank some water. "Atta girl, Ro-ro. I'll have another," "No you won't!" All eyes had turned to the source of the voice.

"No more tonight. You're going to make the inevitable hangover you'll have tomorrow morning worse," Lisia said. Rosa nodded. "When your uncle is as big as mine, you get invited to wild parties. When I've stayed _with_ my uncle after some of these parties, he'd have all the symptoms of a hangover. Mom said it's worse because he combined drinks." (7)

Nate stuck his tongue out at her and Paul just sipped some water in amusement. What impressed _him_ was that May was the one still drinking and it was only 9:15. "You've got a good one, Wally," she said, referring to Lisia. The turquoise haired coordinator wasn't much of a drinker, but she enjoyed a few cocktails. Five minutes later, Ash and Misty came in with Brianna and Jimmy behind them. Ash ordered a round and Paul grabbed Jimmy's hood before he could get any further.

"I think I'll have a few shots of champagne," Ash had said and looked over at Nate and Rosa. Jimmy couldn't pin what was going on with the brunet. "He's tipsy and the only girls who aren't are May and Lisia." Dawn was drinking something from a bottle and she held her stomach. "Ey. I'm _not_ -ipsy, Paul," she said, hiccupping afterwards.

Jimmy snagged the bottle, beating Paul to the punch. "Aw yeah. This stuff is good. Pour some of that into shot glasses," he said as Brendan came in.

The white-haired trainer had been quiet throughout their pool antics hours earlier and was still sober. Paul was about to explain Dawn's state when the bluenette doubled over. "Dawn!" May and Lisia called in simultaneous worry. Meanwhile, Paul had pushed his chair back to check Dawn's pulse.

"I think she's had a bit _too_ much," Liv said. "That brand is so popular. Typically, we're out of stock."

Paul listened to her breathing. 'Troublesome,' he thought as he looked at the proof on the bottle. For someone like Dawn, this stuff was strong. "It's root beer," Jimmy explained with a shit-eating grin, "with actual _beer_ in it. Do not, however, try and make a root beer float with it."

"Why not?" Misty asked as she downed a shot of fireball whiskey. "Hit me," she said. Harris smirked. Fireballs were his favorite to make. "The ice cream will freeze the beer," Ash answered. "Dawn gonna be good?" (8)

Paul nodded. "I'm gonna take her to the hotel. She'll probably have a terrible hangover," he said as he placed down his debit card for their bill.

"S-stop," Wally called. "It's on Drew and I, remember?"

Paul nodded. He was thankful that Dawn had left her Pokémon at the hotel. "Right. Tell grasshead that I enjoyed myself with the pool games," he said to Wally as he delicately wrapped his arms around Dawn to scoop her out of the chair. "…and thanks for a good night, mint," he said, adding that last part with a slight smirk.

Wally's cheeks were dusted with pink at that as Lisia giggled. "Talk about a way to begin your first stay here," Marina said, Drew walking (somewhat awkwardly) behind her.

"Drew?" Brianna called, seeing if he'd answer her. He turned to the pool table and said something incoherent. Brendan (being the closest in hearing range) was able to make it out.

"Another?" he repeated and Drew nodded.

Paul and Ash were both trying to resist the urge to laugh at Drew's current state. Ash drank a pineapple-based shot before saying, "He's hammered."

"Drew," Wally said and to his surprise, his brother faced him. "Paul's taking Dawn back to the hotel they're all staying at. Do you want him to take you home?"

Drew hiccuped before slurring, "No dad. I don- wanna ride ome. It's not a long walk or anything and I don't want to inconvenience the lubbirs." (9)

Paul looked at Wally. "I've been driving for six years. I know what a drunk driver can do. Compared to what I've seen," he said as he took a deep breath through his nose. " _that_ is tame," nodding at Drew. Paul looked around. He knew that the others worked out. Ash and Misty seem to be in the middle of a shots contest, so he decided not to interrupt them.

"Rosa, I don't think you want to put Nate on Hydreigon after recovering like that," Marina said, trying to talk the Unova native out of carrying Nate, who was blinking slowly and started giggling like a little kid. Rosa rolled her eyes. "Then I'll carry him to my car by myself and just let his feet drag." Only Paul (that he could tell, anyway) had heard her add something. "Serves him right for a night like this."

Jimmy and Marina exchanged glances with Brianna and Brendan, respectively. Jimmy got up and Brendan put the cue stick back down. "At least let me help you outside, Drew," Jimmy said genuinely. He was strong in his own way and while he felt like he could lift Drew, he didn't think he could do it alone. That's what Paul, Nate and Ash had in common so far: how much time they're in the weight room.

Brendan just walked over to the Unova couple and Nate watched him with a face of curiosity. "I insist," he said to Rosa before she could protest. So, the six went out: Brendan carrying Nate's legs and Jimmy supporting Drew. Paul carried Dawn to his car and Brendan to Rosa's.

"Welcome to Hoenn. The only place that has a casino that can get you drunk because of the number of bars it has," Brendan said and Rosa just sighed. Once in, Paul and Rosa drove to the hotel. Paul's navy blue Corolla blended into the darkening night sky and Rosa's white Honda Accord sticking out. The hotel was a 10-minute drive. Once Paul made sure that Dawn would be okay with the hotel's nurse until he got there (which, he told the nurse would be less than forty-five minutes), he drove back to the casino. He knew he wasn't alone. He didn't have aura like Ash or Nate, but when you live in a place like Veilstone, you know to be aware of your surroundings.

Paul placed his hands in his pants pocket, having put his gray jacket on Dawn who had said she was cold. He had already locked his car. "Dammit, Nate. Why? Sometimes, you really make me wonder," he heard Rosa say. He didn't turn. "If our relationship is even there anymore." Well, that was far from what he expected her to say.

"Didn't think you'd come back here," was all he said to her. He turned his head slightly. "What makes you say that?"

Rosa growled, likely in agitation. "It's our first night out alone with each other in a long time. Plus, it's our first night in a new region. Then he had to go and get drunk and be stubborn and impossible. He didn't even talk to me on the flight here. Our relationship is filled with conversations," she ranted. She took a breath, leaning against the building's wall. Paul then turned around and just watched her. "Only a part of me feels bad for Emboar and Lucario. I'm not a clubber and Nate knows that. I've been driving for six years as well. I didn't think that we'd show up at the same bar even. I mean, all of us," she said and Paul nodded.

"Look," he began, not sure of what to say. Ugh. If only. …no. "I'm no romance expert like Dawn or anything, but I think you still have something going. You said only a _part_ of you feels bad for having Nate's Pokémon essentially babysit him. I haven't known Nate as long as you, but I've known Ash and Misty for a while now. Brock's a friend of theirs and my brother's. I haven't talked to him much, but Dawn says he's a great person. Anyway, you should see them. The way they go back and forth with each other on arguments is not only humorous, but you'd think they're already married."

Rosa found herself chuckling at that. They were all around the same age: not even 20 yet, so it was interesting. "Thanks, Paul," she said and got herself up. She dusted off her skirt that she wore in addition to a slightly revealing top. "I didn't say I'd stay, but Nate's probably asleep."

Paul merely shrugged and went in, Rosa behind him. "Not your idea of a good time, huh?" Liv asked. Rosa nodded the affirmative.

... **this would've been up earlier, but I had an unexpected series of events happen.**

 **(*) Misty and Lily both play pool/billiards [whatever you call it], but Lily's the one who's better at it. It's just a little something I made up. Sangria is mostly a red wine-based drink. I could use a glass right about now.**

 **(**) Of the bunch at this time, Ash is the only one who knows what Unova Pokémon look like. The others learn what the different regions' Pokémon look like at some point. Also, piña colada is my favorite cocktail and sounds good right about now.**

 **(***) I mostly write games Wally for Drew's brother [Rising Hunters being an exception to this] and who would've thought he'd retort like that? Also, some people prefer their rum and Coke with more Coke. Some prefer it with more rum. Depends on the person!**

 **(****) I head canon that in certain situations, Calem gets bored easily. Also, am I the only one who think that Calem's hairstyle looks like James' of Team Rocket? (*****) Brookite is a very dark shade of red.**

 **I think I'm the only one who uses the term Saladhead for Drew.**

 **Yes, pool/billiards** _ **can**_ **be competitive.**

 **I've only played pool/billiards online, but 8 ball is easier to remember details for.**

 **I'll be honest with you: I used wikiHow to see what was considered "beginner game" for pool and it's the one I just mentioned above. 9 ball is tougher than 8 [and for racking em, the shape is a diamond] ball and so is cutthroat. I've also played the former online. Cutthroat isn't recommended for beginners.**

 **Liv [and no, as of right now, that isn't short for anything. Yes, I know someone whose name is like that] called Paul a surgeon because in pool/billiards lingo, that is another word for someone who is very good at pool. Pool shark is also a word for someone like Paul when it comes to pool, but it can also mean hustler, which he is not.**

 **While browsing for drinks that are T fic appropriate, I stumbled across the Governor's Mansion and then the Virgin Sunrise. I don't name drinks, I just drink them. So basically, the Governor's Mansion and the Virgin Sunrise are the same thing: except for the former not having alcohol in it.**

 **I speak from experience. Hangovers are worse if you combine more than one type of alcohol. So like beer and gin, for instance.**

 **Part one: there's this brand of root beer/beer that's called "Not Your Father's Root Beer" and I love that stuff. Part two: fireball is a cinnamon based drink of any sort. I was running out of things, so I just thought of that one.**

 **In case you're not sure, Drew slurred: No dad, I don't want a ride home. It's not a long walk home and I don't want to inconvenience the lovebirds.**

 **A/N: Well, that's that. I am so sorry that it's probably the next day where you live, Skitty, but it's still our birthday on my side of the world. No, I'm not drunk. Fully sober, actually.**

 **R and R, f and f, vote and ask.**


End file.
